


Haunting You

by AikoFanFan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Eternatus AU, M/M, Multi, idk what else to call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoFanFan/pseuds/AikoFanFan
Summary: Takes place after the events in the games. Victor is the new Champion. Hop is working with Sonia and Gloria is exploring more of the Wild Area.But something seems off. Wonder what it could be.Side note: I will say this eventual Raihan/Leon cuz I mean. He da dragon tamer.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"Man! We almost had it!" Jasmine huffs as she was getting ready to leave the Battle Tower but was waiting for her friend and new Champion of the Galar region, Victor. Said Champ walks out of the lift of the Tower with Leon in tow.

"Looky what I got and you don't." Victor says, waving Leon's rare league card in Jasmine's face. She yanks it out of his hand and glares at it. 

"Didn't you get one like a year ago after you won the championship?" she asks before Victor grins at her.

"Oh that's right. Oh well, you can keep that one since you can't beat Leon." Victor says. His friend glares at him before the card gets shoved back into his hands.

"I'll earn mine thank you!" she says and crosses her arms before taking it back and humming. "But I'll keep this just in case."

Victor and Leon share a laugh before the former champion sighs and looks back to the lift. Looking lost in thought before a small judge to the arm snaps him of of it. Jasmine's mixed colored eyes meeting his yellow ones.

"This doesn't mean I'm stopping. I'll keep training my team and we'll beat you next time!" she declares with a wide grin.

"That's good to hear." Leon says with a weakish smile before walking off and through a door, making the two trainers look to one another.

"Something seem....off about him?" Victor asks and Jasmine nods.

"Okay so I'm not the only one that noticed." she says, walking to her friend and standing beside him. "All through our battle he seem less excited and into it than normal."

"Same with ours. Maybe he's still upset about losing his title?" Victor asks, now looking upset and feeling like he hurt the former champion now that he was thinking about it. Jasmine rolls her eyes and lightly punches him in the forearm.

"Victor we've been over this. He's happy for you. It's been a year now, he's having fun here in the Tower. Battling trainers from all over Galar." the red head trainer explains. "If anyone may know what might be up with him, it's gonna be Hop."

~~~~~~

One flying Taxi later they arrived in Wedgehurst and running to the lab. Swinging the door open and making Yamper rush over and bark up a storm, Jasmine yells out and rushes in.

"HOOOOP!" she shouts as Victor kneels down and pets Yamper. Said assistant to Sonia comes down the stairs, looking shock more than anything.

"Jasmine! Victor!" he says and hurries over, giving the two big hugs once Victor stood up. He lets them go and takes a step back. "What brings you guys here?"

"It's about Leon." Victor states. Jasmine nods in agreement now looking serious. Hop raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Lee? What is it? Is he okay?" he asks. The two explain what they saw at the Battle Tower, how Leon seemed less excited about battling and just over all seeming less like himself. Hop listened closely and began to think.

"We figured if anyone would have a clue about what may be on his mind, it'd be you." Jasmine says. "Any thoughts?"

"Well when you say that...he did visit a couple weeks ago. I heard him mentioning something to Sonia." he explains. "I didn't think much of it."

"What'd he say?" Victor asks. Hop gave a sigh and looks at his friends. As if he was trying to think of way to explain it.

"He felt like there was this looming presence of some sort." Hop tells them. "Like there's some strange thing following him but he can't see it."

"Freaky." Jasmine winces and Victor nods his head in agreement.

"They talk more but went into a separate room. Now I'm wondering what else they said." Hop mumbles and puts his hands in his coat pockets.

"He's been hearing a voice in his head." Sonia makes her presences known as she walks over and speaks up, adding to the conversation. The group of friends look over to her once she's standing by them, her gaze full of worry and a frown on her face.

"A voice?" The trio ask and she nods.

"I think- as strange as it may sound- I think it has to do with Eternatus." Sonia suggests as Jasmine gets this baffled look on her face.

"Eternatus? The crazy strong and freaky pokemon Rose captured and caused the darkest day? That Eternatus??" the trainer asks. "It's in a PC right now. How could it possibly be messing with Leon?"

"You do realize that pokemon almost killed him, right?" Victor says and Jasmine makes an 'oh' sound before rubbing the side of her neck.

"And not much is known about it. That and Leon may still be effected by it. He did battle it and lost to it." Sonia adds. "I've been trying to find more information on it but haven't found much."

"I say we ask the source!" Jasmine declares.

"Jasmine just because you can talk to pokemon doesn't mean we should mess with Eternatus anymore!" Victor says, looking at her like she was nuts.

"Huh? I was suggesting we go pay Rose a visit but that works too!" Jasmine says with a wide grin and Victor facepalms.

"Me and Sonia can go talk to Rose. You two go find Gloria and get with her." Hop tells them and Sonia raises nods.

"Then we got a plan!" Jasmine says before dragging Victor out the door.

"You really think Eternatus is the reason for Leon feeling...strange?" Hop asks, looking to Sonia. The professor nods and twirls her hair around her finger.

"I do. I mean thinking back, he became less like himself after that incident. Maybe not as much as now but still weird." Sonia explains.

"You want me to WHAT?" Gloria asks. The duo found her camping out by the Wild Area nursery, her team running around and playing.

"Come on, Gloria! This is for Leon's sake!" Jasmine begs with her hands together. The other girl gave her a look and puts a hand on her hip.

"I understand that but I dunno. I don't wanna risk that thing going bonkers again." the brunette says.

"Even if it does. Victor and Hop have Zacian and Zamazenta at their sides. We can take it down again if anything goes wrong!" Jasmine explains,looking to Victor for back up. Said Champion still looked uneasy about this idea but nods anyway. Jasmine looks back to Gloria who looked just as uneasy. "Plus I can talk to it! Remember??"

"I know Jasmine." Gloria sighs.

"So? What do you say?" Jasmine asks. Gloria puts both hands on her hips, tapping her foot and thinking for a good 5 minutes before pulling out her Box link. She swaps out a pokemon and places Eternatus on her team. Her pokemon who were still out look at the Ultra Ball in her hand and glare, like they were ready to fight.

"Let me back up. I'm coming with. It may be your idea but I am it's trainer. If something happens it's on me." she says firmly.

"Don't worry. What's the worse that could happen?"


	2. As One

"Rose you have vistors."

Said old Chairman glances up and sees Sonia and Hop walk over to his table. They sat down across from him. Both looking serious but neither saying anything.

"My this is a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me?" Rose asks with his usual smile but it fades when Hop cuts to the chance.

"We have questions for you about Eternatus." he says. Rose frowns and makes a rather sadden expression before getting up. 

"Let's not talk here then." he says and leads them to a more private area. Once it was clear and no one was around or in ear shot Rose says. "Go ahead. Whatever you'd like to know I'll tell you. Has something happened? Did it break out?"

"No. But it may have caused problems for my brother." Hop says, some anger in his voice when he thought about it. Wishing he would've noticed the signs sooner, weather Eternatus was linked to it or not. What kind of brother shrugs this off?

"Leon?" Rose asks in shock.

"He was the one that fought Eternatus first and it almost killed him after it escape the pokeball. Knocked him out for almost three days." Sonia explained to Rose. The businessman listend in shock and terrible at the same time. He let his fear for the future cloud his mind and this was the result.

"I had no idea..." Rose says. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything. Anything you know." Hop says. Rose went to explain where his team had found Eternatus and how the wishing stars Bede collected was used to wake it up from its long slumber. But nothing he said seemed to connect make sense of what was going on with Leon.

"Well it's aleast more information than what we orignally had." Sonia says to somewhat lift up Hop's spirit as well as her own.

"I'm sorry it wasn't much help." Rose says and jump a little when Hop glared daggers at him. The young assistant stormed off.

"Well thank you anyway, Rose. Hop wait up!" Sonia said quickly before going after Hop. Rose was left alone now.

"I wish you both luck. I have terrible feeling things aren't to get any better." he says to no one but himself.

Back at the lab they regroup, now with Gloria and the very pokemon they were worried about. They bounce ideas off each other, talking and sometimes agruing back and forth about what to do.

"Why don't we just ask Leon himself?" Gloria suggests.

"I barely got anything out of him the last time we talk about it." Sonia states. They all sigh before turning to the door of the lab and seeing Leon walk in. The Battle Tower lead went wided eye at the small group.

"Oh. You lot having a meeting or something?" He asks before Gloria's bag shakes in its spot on the table. Next Leon holds his head in hands and falls to his knees, in pain.

"Lee!" Hop gasps and rushes to his brother, kneeling by him. "Lee what's wrong?!"

Gloria goes to her bag and digs around before finding the source of the shaking, Eternatus's pokeball. Red sparks coming out of it as it shakes.

"Is that thing going to break out again?!" Jasmine gasps as Gloria holds the pokeball tightly as if she was keeping it closed.

"I knew I should've went hunting for a master ball!" she grunts. "Jasmine get my Box Link! I'm sending this thing back to the PC!"

Before the said trainer could make a mad dash to Gloria's bag, the pokeball started to crack. In a panic, Gloria ran out and tossed the ball out the door and BOOM! Eternatus's roar shook out as it freed itself once again from a pokeball. The smoke cleared and Zacian along with Zamazenta shielded the group from the blast.

"Thank you." Victor says, patting Zacian who nods to him. He then looks to Hop and Leon. "You two okay?"

"Yeah but Leon isn't looking too good." Hop says, looking down at his older brother who was curled up in a ball, still holding his head in pain. Zacian and Zamazenta growl and the group look up. Eternatus was charging up an attack to blast away the lab.

"We need to get out of here." Sonia says. Hop grits his teeth before helping Leon up and handing him off to Jasmine.

"Time for round two!" Hop says and Gloria and Victor nods. "Jasmine, Sonia. You and Leon need to go. We can handle this!"

Jasmine lifts Leon over her shoulder before Sonia leads the way to the back exist. Hop,Victor, Gloria and the two Heroes of Galar gear up to face Eternatus once again but it seemed to have different plans. It haults it's attack and flies over the building, shaking the whole place.

"Where's it going?" Victor asks as they rush out. 

"I think I can take a guess!" Gloria says, seeing it go after Sonia and Jasmine. Yamper who was in Sonia's arms barks as Eternatus blocks their path. Jasmine makes a face before taking this chance to ask it the question that's been on her mind.

"Okay you weird thing what's your deal with Leon?" she asks, keeping her guard up and a hand over a pokeball. Eternatus stares at her, it's core roaring before firing it's Dynamax Cannon at them. They barely jump out of the way, the blast creating a crater and making Jasmine lose her grip on Leon. "Damn it!"

When she recovers and gets to her feet, she saw Eternatus hovering over Leon before it leans it's head down and picks up him with it's weird jaw. 

"LEON!" Jasmine gasps and before she could do anything else, Eternatus flies off. The trainer reaches for a pokeball before Sonia stops her.

"Even if we caught up to it, we'd be putting Leon in danger!" Sonia says.

"But we can't just let it get away with him!" Jasmine aruges, letting out her Corviknight and hopping on the back. "Come on, Baz. We're going after that freak."

The pokemon nods and flaps it wings, flying up and after the lengdary pokemon. Sonia sighs and Hop and Victor ask the two Heroes to follow, which they did not hesitate and follow close behind. Victor then looked to Hop and puts a hand on his shoulder, feeling how tense he was.

"It'll be okay, Hop. They'll get him back." Victor says, trying his best to sound confident in his own words for the sake of his friend. 

"Oh this is such a bloody mess! I knew this would end terribly!" Gloria says in frustration and stomps her foot on the ground. She flop down onto the ground, hands balled up into fists as Sonia walked over and kneels down to her, patting her back and trying to cheer her up.

"Let's not dwell on this too much. We should go around and let the gym leaders know so they can be on gaurd for their cities and near by towns." Sonia says. "I know you're the new champ, Victor but it's better to have more back up."

"Right." said Champion says.

Sonia told Milo, Nessa and Kabu. Gloria in formed Bea, Gordie, Allister and Melony. And Victor told Bede, Marnie and Raihan. It was the last one that had a million questions. 

“I’m sure he’s fine, Raihan!” Victor says. Raihan scoffs and follows Victor out of the castle. 

“That thing almost killed him! Who knows what’s it going to do him! Why aren’t you more worried?!” Raihan snaps and Victor balls his hands into fists. 

“I am! I am scared to death! But freaking out isn’t going to do anything!” The champion snaps back. “Look I know you’re worried. We all are. Just please make sure everyone and yourself are safe until we can get Leon back and Eternatus back in a pokeball. A master ball if we can find one.”

Raihan was going to say more but a shout from above makes the two look up. It was Jasmine and the two heroes. 

“We have a huge problem!” Jasmine says, jumping off Baz and rushing over. 

“Where’s Leon?” Victor asks. 

“Still with Eternatus. Is Eternatus?” Jasmine says, looking confused and shaken up. 

“You aren’t making any sense. Where’s Leon? Is okay? Why isn’t he with you?” Raihan asks. 

“He is with me!” Jasmine says before pointing to where Zacian and Zamazenta stood with Baz. In between the two heroes stood Leon but....

“Is that Eternatus coiled around him?” Victor asks. 

“We fought it and then it shrunk down and wrap around Leon. I tried pulling off but I ended up hurting Leon too! It’s like their connected!” Jasmine explains. 

“I don’t like this. I don’t like this one bit.” Raihan says before walking over to Leon. Said former champion looks up when Raihan stood before him. Eternatus has its head resting on his shoulder. 

“Leon?” Raihan asks. “You okay?”

“I feel fine. My head doesn’t hurt anymore at least.” Leon answers. Looking unaware of how weird this all is. “He says everything will be okay.”

“He?”

Leon pointed to Eternatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to make this AU for awhile now ever since I finished both versions and even more so after all the fan art I've seen! I hope you like it!


End file.
